


Patton the Babysitter

by mossy_meteorite



Series: Virgil Finds a Family [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Siren Logic | Logan Sanders, Werewolf Morality | Patton Sanders, theyre all sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossy_meteorite/pseuds/mossy_meteorite
Summary: When Janus has to go attend a wedding, he knows he can’t bring Virgil with him. The last thing Virgil needs is more anxiety.Thankfully, Janus knows just the right werewolf for the job.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders (mentioned)
Series: Virgil Finds a Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183592
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Patton the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t really think of many warnings for this one! Virgil has a nightmare, but it’s not graphic.  
> We finally get to meet Patton! 
> 
> (and special guest star, logan)

Janus really should have known that he’d have to get somebody to watch Virgil one day, but he didn’t want to accept it. He wouldn’t be able to bring Virgil with him everywhere he went, but Janus did his best to. 

Now, though, he knew he couldn’t bring Virgil with him this time.

He had to go to visit his friend Remy, who was getting married to his soon-to-be husband, Emile. Janus knew how much Virgil hated social situations, but an entire _wedding_? That was surely a recipe for disaster. He was not about to put his hatchling through that.

So, he had to ask somebody to babysit him. After hours of thinking and pondering, Janus finally knew who he could ask. 

Patton.

If anybody would want to watch after a child, Janus assumed that it would be Patton. The werewolf was beyond protective of his friends, who he truly considered as part of his pack. Thankfully, Janus was correct in his assumptions. 

“Oh, of course I’ll watch him!” Patton had exclaimed when Janus asked. “I’ve been dying to meet him! I just hope I don’t scare him.” 

Janus had been beyond nervous for Virgil to meet Patton. What if Virgil was terrified of him? Or what if Virgil got hurt, and Patton didn’t know what to do? 

His thoughts were interrupted by Virgil turning over in his slumber, curling up against Janus’ coils. He would probably wake up soon, as he didn’t usually nap for very long periods of time. Sighing, Janus gently grabbed Virgil’s hand and rubbed his thumb over the little human’s knuckles. 

Virgil had been recovering so well ever since Janus had claimed him as his own. The little boy had gone through so much while living with his human mother, it wasn’t surprising that the child woke up from nightmares constantly. It was getting much better, but it still happened sometimes.

His little human suddenly yawned, nose crinkling with the opening of his jaw. Virgil blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes. Janus smiled as he watched the human wake up. He ran his large hand through Virgil’s hair gently.

“Hello, my darling. Did you have a good nap?” Janus cooed out gently as Virgil nodded sleepily. Janus picked Virgil up and held him close to his chest, and the little boy buried his face in the crook of the naga’s neck in response. Janus rumbled with quiet laughter as his hatchling nuzzled into his neck.

“I know you must be very sleepy, but you have to wake up. Patton is coming by to watch you, and I must leave soon if I want to make it to Remy’s wedding on time.” Virgil looked up at Janus, sighing as he let go of his neck. He bit his lip in thought, which prompted Janus to smile gently.

“I promise, Patton isn’t bad. He doesn’t have a bad bone in his body,” Janus slithered to the kitchen and got a small plastic cup, filling it with apple juice. He came back to the living room and gave it to Virgil, who did a little wiggle before accepting it. Janus quietly hissed in delight at the adorable show of happiness. “I know for a fact that he is incredible at making people feel safe and happy. That’s what he did for me, after all.” 

It was true. Years ago, Janus hadn’t been as... kind as he was now. He had been perfectly content with staying away from society, keeping to himself in a cold, dark cave. 

And then a werewolf got caught in a bear trap.

It was dumb luck that Janus had been able to smell the blood from so far away, and once he recognized that it was werewolf blood, he went to go investigate the source. He found the werewolf that had unintentionally set the trap off. It was terrified, whimpering and crying out for someone, _anyone_ to help. It wasn’t in its human form, but Janus didn’t care when he picked up the wolf and released it from the trap. He had managed to nurse it back to health, and they shared stories with each other in the time they spent together. 

When the werewolf, Patton, finally could leave, Janus would never admit that he was sad to see him go. But a few months later, Janus had somehow also managed to get caught in a human trap, the mechanics of which he didn’t want to remember, Patton had found him. He had nursed Janus back to health and cared for him. 

Janus had reacted surprisingly well to being cared for by Patton. Usually he was hesitant to let others take care of him, but Patton seemed to be different.

The rest was history. 

It’s why he asked Patton to babysit Virgil. He knew first hand how caring Patton was.

Janus shook himself out of his memory sequence when he heard a knock on the door. Slithering over to it, he opened it to see the werewolf himself.

“Hello, Patton. Come in, there’s someone who you need to meet.” Janus smiled at Patton as he walked inside the cozy home. Patton’s eyes were like stars as he gazed around the living room.

“Your living room is always so cozy, Jan! I love it so much!” Janus chuckled at Pattons words. They made their way over to the couch where Virgil was. The little boy’s eyes were locked on the newcomer, who had only just noticed the child on the couch. 

“Oh, hello! You must be Virgil! Janus has told me a lot about you! I’ve been so excited to meet you, I’m Patton.” Patton held out his hand, which Virgil hesitantly shook. Patton’s hand, like Janus’, completely engulfed his own.

Virgil swallowed, looking at Janus, who looked at the clock and frowned. 

“Oh dear, I really need to get going,” Janus picked up his suitcase, double checking for his necessities before slithering over to his hatchling. “I’ll be back before you know it, okay sweetie? I promise I won’t be gone forever.” Janus leaned over to Virgil’s ear and spoke quietly so Patton couldn’t hear him.

“And if you get any nightmares, just go to Patton, okay? He’ll help you just like I do,” Giving Virgil a kiss on the forehead, Janus finally turned around and headed to the door. “I love you, my darling. I will be back tomorrow.” 

And with a final goodbye to Patton, Janus made his way out the door. Virgil’s stomach was now hurting with a knot of anxiety. He didn’t want Janus to go! Especially when he was leaving Virgil with this stranger! But... Janus said that Patton was really nice, so... maybe he could trust him?

“Alrighty, kiddo! Janus told me that you had just woken up from a nap, so let’s get something in your tummy! I bet you’re hungry!” Patton said with a smile on his face. Virgil really didn’t want to eat anything right now, he was far too anxious to do so.

“I- I’m not h-hungry. I don’t want—“ Virgil cut himself off. What if Patton didn’t care what he wanted? What if he got mad and hurt him? What if—!

“Hey, that’s alright, kiddo. You don’t have to eat right now. I know that pups have a pretty big stomach, so I just wanted to make sure you weren’t hungry!” Patton had interrupted Virgil’s spiraling thoughts with reassurances that it was alright. The werewolf seemed to notice his rising anxiety, and was quick to try and lower it. Patton’s eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.

“Do you want to play a game? Or you could color! Or watch cartoons!” Virgil blinked a few times at the several options he had been offered. 

Was there— Was there a _wrong_ choice? Virgil did his best to answer.

“I— uh, I’m...I don’t know. I- I’m sorry, I just—“ He shut his mouth when he saw Patton walking over to where he was sitting on the couch. The werewolf crouched down in front of him, eyes full of kindness.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Do you want me to choose, so you don’t have to?” Virgil nodded, hoping he didn’t anger Patton.

“It’s okay, honey. I can sense your anxiety, and it’s perfectly alright that you’re scared of me. Janus told me that you were really scared of him too when you first met him.” Virgil nodded again, eyes finally meeting Patton’s. 

“H-he was really scary... I wish I wasn’t such a c-crybaby... I’m scared of _everything_.” Patton smiled gently and shook his head. 

“You’re not a crybaby, sweetie pie! It’s normal to be scared. And you’re just a little human, so of course you’d be a bit spooked when you meet a giant snake man. But everyone gets scared,” Patton suddenly laughed a bit. “Even Janus gets scared.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. What in the world could _Janus_ possibly be afraid of? He scared the _Beast_ away! 

“Wh-What is Janus scared of? H-he’s so big and strong!” Virgil exclaimed in confusion. Patton laughed again, looking around like he thought somebody would be listening. He leaned over to Virgil and spoke in a stage whisper. 

“Janus is scared of ladybugs.” 

Virgil giggled, and Patton’s heart absolutely melted. He wanted to make sure the smile that was on Virgil’s face stayed there forever. 

“Ladybugs? But ladybugs are so tiny and cute! Th-they have little polka dots!” Patton chuckled as Virgil continued to laugh quietly. 

“He says he doesn’t like how innocent they seem, and that he doesn’t trust them. I don’t have any idea why.” This only made Virgil laugh even more.

“B-but they’re so little!” He giggled out. Virgil’s anxiety from earlier mostly faded away. Patton stood up slowly as not to startle the little boy, and sat next to Virgil in the couch. 

“Yes, I thought it was pretty silly, too. But we shouldn’t make fun of him for something he’s scared of, even if it is a little silly. See? Everyone’s scared of something, even if it’s really small.” Patton turned on the television and made sure that the channel was kid friendly before turning back to Virgil.

“Now, how about you watch some cartoons with me? Maybe you can take a little nap, too. You seem a bit sleepy from being woken up from earlier.” 

Well, it couldn’t hurt, could it? And he _was_ pretty tired, so maybe it would be best if he fell asleep for a short while. 

Making himself comfortable, Virgil leaned back against the couch cushions. 

“Gracious, if you fall asleep like that you’ll wake up with a sore neck. Do you want to put your head in my lap?” Patton questioned while tilting his head like a dog. 

Virgil considered it for a moment and hesitantly nodded. Patton smiled and grabbed a soft pillow, laying it on his thighs. Virgil laid his head down gently, not wanting to anger the werewolf. Patton grabbed the fuzzy blanket from the end of the couch, covering Virgil with it. 

“I’ll wake you up when it’s time for lunch, okay? Just get some rest, sweetie pie.” Patton said quietly so he wouldn’t startle the little boy. He ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair gently, hoping the action would sooth him into sleep. Virgil’s eyelids grew heavy, and he found himself struggling to stay awake. The combination of Patton’s gentle touches and his protective aura were beyond comforting, and Virgil found himself unable to resist falling into the arms of sleep.

——

Patton almost didn’t believe Janus when he told him about the little human he had brought home. The horrible things that the poor baby had gone through, that he was forced to endure... it truly made Patton sick to his stomach. 

How could somebody be so _cruel_? Why would anyone abandon a child, let alone a _seven year-old_? It was absolutely revolting to think about, and Patton wished that was the end of Virgil’s horrible memories. 

It wasn’t. 

When Janus told Patton about the abuse... that filled him with a newfound rage that he didn’t really like. The snarl he let out when he was told about the child’s fear of being hit, of being beaten, was _animalistic_. Patton nearly shifted right then and there, just so he could find Virgil’s _sorry excuse for a parent_ and maul them to death. Usually he wasn’t one for hurting others, but if somebody had used violence against a child for their own sick pleasure? Patton would absolutely kill.

Since Patton had claimed that Janus was now a part of his pack, that meant that Virgil was now a pack member, too. And, by extension, that meant treating the little human like his own pup and protecting him with his life.

Patton let out a deep growl at the thought of anyone hurting the child in his lap. He suddenly remembered that he should probably wake Virgil up sometime soon. The werewolf was sure that the human would be hungry now, and he wanted to make sure he got enough food in his system.

Patton ran his hand through Virgil’s soft hair and cooed as the human nuzzled into the warmth. Janus had also told Patton about the humans touch-starvation, which was heartbreaking for Patton to hear. Physical comfort was crucial for humans to be happy, _especially_ human pups! 

Gently squeezing Virgil’s shoulder, Patton spoke to him while rubbing the young one’s arm.

“It’s time to wake up, kiddo. We need to get you something to eat,” Patton had to resist a squeal at the way Virgil yawned and rubbed his eyes, blinking slowly. “I know you’re sleepy, but you gotta eat, honey. How does a sandwich sound?” 

Virgil nodded slowly, stomach growling at the mention of food. He blushed as Patton chuckled. Both of them stood up and walked over to the kitchen, where Virgil sat at the table. 

While Patton looked through the fridge for sandwich items, he talked to Virgil about what kind of sandwich he wanted. They decided on making turkey sandwiches with bacon and lettuce (Patton made his own without the lettuce, though).

After he finished putting it together, Patton cut them both into triangles and gave Virgil his own. Patton was talking to Virgil about different kinds of animals he had met on his way over.

“The deer was really nice! She said she liked my glasses, and—“ 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Who on Earth could that be? Maybe Janus didn’t tell the others that he was gone for the day. Patton noticed the look of anxiety on Virgil’s face and was quick to dispel it.

“Hey, it’s okay, kiddo! I’m sure it’s just a friend that didn’t know Janus wasn’t here. I’ll go and answer it, you can finish your—“ Patton was cut off by Virgil.

“No! Please, I—!” Virgil forced himself to stop talking. 

Patton raised an eyebrow. Did Virgil not want to be left alone? Smiling Patton stood up and offered his hand to Virgil. 

“Would it make you feel better if you came with me?” Patton asked, feeling better when Virgil nodded and took his hand. Walking over to the front door, Virgil hid behind Patton’s legs when he answered it.

Patton smiled when he saw who it was. 

“Logan! Good to see you!” Patton beamed as Logan blinked, seemingly a bit surprised at the sight of Patton. 

The siren shook his head, straightened his tie, and cleared his throat. 

“Ah, hello Patton. Is Janus here?” Patton shook his head with a smile, causing Logan to look even more confused. “Why are you at his house? Are you making sure it’s cleaned?” 

Patton laughed a bit, shaking his head again. 

“No, silly! I’m watching Virgil.” Patton said, looking down at the little boy that was currently hiding behind his legs. 

Logan blinked a few times. He hadn’t expected to see the little human that Janus had spoke to him about. Logan crouched down to meet the child’s height. He didn’t want to intimidate the poor thing. 

“Hello, small one. I’m Logan, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Logan outstretched his hand slowly, smiling as Virgil shook it in a cautious manner. Virgil’s eyes lit up as he noticed the sharp claws on Logan’s hand. 

“Although I am mostly physically human, there are still some aquatic traits that I possess, such as my claws,” Logan gently took his hand back and rolled up his sleeves to reveal soft, but sturdy scales where the skin would be underneath a human forearm. “I am a siren, and most sirens are ocean dwellers and have scales to protect them. These scales protect the arteries in my arm.” 

Virgil blinked at the large words, clearly not understanding them. He was still fascinated, nonetheless. 

“Did you have something you needed to tell Janus? I’d be happy to let him know!” Patton said, happy that Virgil wasn’t as scared of Logan as he was earlier. Logan smiled at Virgil as he stood up, looking down at Patton while speaking a bit quietly to him, making sure Virgil wouldn’t hear. The humans mind seemed to be elsewhere, looking at a bird in a tree.

“I simply dropped by to ask if Virgil had been eating healthy amounts of food again. He told me that he was underweight when he found the human, and I wanted to make sure that progress was being made.” He finished, adjusting his glasses as Patton spoke.

“He seems to be doing alright. It doesn’t seem like he’s having trouble with eating more than one meal a day, so that’s good,” Patton frowned. “Janus told me that Virgil was terrified to ask for food, and would refuse to eat anything when he wasn’t offered. He’s doing alright with me, so far he hasn’t been afraid to eat.” 

Logan nodded at the new information he was given. Suddenly, a distant clap of thunder rang out. It was going to rain a little later, so he should probably get back to his home.

“Well, that’s all I wanted to know. I suppose I should be on my way. It was lovely meeting you, Virgil. I do hope we meet again sometime soon. I will see you later, Patton.” Logan began to walk away as Patton waved goodbye, shutting the door. He smiled down at Virgil.

“Logan’s really sweet, but sometimes I don’t understand a lot of the things he says. He’s really smart,” Patton said while leading Virgil to the coffee table in front of the couch. “Something Logan and I really like doing, are puzzles! Do you wanna do a puzzle with me, Virgil?”

Virgil nodded enthusiastically at the choice of a puzzle. He had never done a puzzle before! Patton walked over to the closet and looked around before grabbing a box. He headed back to the coffee table, sitting down beside Virgil on the floor. He opened up the box and poured all the puzzle pieces on the wooden surface, laughing at Virgil’s surprised expression. 

“Let’s get started!”

——

Patton and Virgil had spent the rest of the day completing the puzzle, taking little snack breaks here and there. The gentle rain that tapped against the windows provided a soothing background noise. 

Finally, the last puzzle piece was locked into place. Patton gently clapped his hands together. Patton was pretty impressed at how well Virgil had done with the puzzle. It had a few hundred pieces, after all!

“Wow, I don’t think I could have done that puzzle without your help, Virgil! You’re so smart!” Virgil blushed at the praise, unable to stop the smile that made its way onto his face. Patton looked at the time before deciding what to do next.

“Alrighty! I think it’s time for dinner! How about you take a bath before we eat so you won’t get a tummy ache?” Patton said while standing up. Virgil nodded and spoke quietly.

“O-Okay, b-but can we do another puzzle a-after dinner...? Please?” 

And how in the world could Patton say no to that face? 

“Of course, baby! You can stay up a little bit past your bedtime tonight, okay? How does strawberry ice cream after dinner sound?” Patton beamed at the excited smile on Virgil’s face. 

Giving Virgil a bath wasn’t very eventful. Virgil was used to Janus washing his hair, so he wasn’t too stressed when the werewolf did so as well. Patton helped him dry off, and cooed at how cute he looked in his pajamas. 

Patton made spaghetti for dinner and let Virgil help him. Virgil only put the noodles in the water, but Patton had said that was the most important part of the whole process, so Virgil considered it a win. The werewolf had to help Virgil get the sauce off of his face afterwards, and he made two bowls of strawberry ice cream. 

Apparently, Janus had given Virgil ice cream for the first time about two weeks ago, and he said it had been the most precious sight on the planet. According to the naga, “ _Virgil was so caught off guard by how cold the ice cream was that he sneezed.”_

_..._ Patton _really_ wished he could have seen that. 

“Alright, puzzle time!” Patton was sure his heart melted _twice_ , because the little wiggle that Virgil did out of excitement was so pure. 

This time, Virgil picked out the puzzle. He ended up choosing one that showed a smiling, fuzzy tarantula on a mushroom. Patton didn’t really like that choice because of the spider, but he was _absolutely not_ going to tell Virgil ‘no’.

After about an hour or so, Virgil began to yawn a lot, rubbing his eyes every few minutes. Patton decided that it was probably time for bed. 

“We can finish the puzzle in the morning, alright? You’re all sleepy, and I can read you a bedtime story!” Virgil mumbled an ‘okay’ as Patton gently lifted him into his arms. Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton’s neck as he was carried to his bedroom. 

Gently laying Virgil down, Patton picked out a _Winnie the Pooh_ book and began reading to the pup. He wasn’t even halfway done when he realized that Virgil was sound asleep. Smiling, Patton closed the book and made sure Virgil’s blanket was covering him fully. 

“Goodnight, sweetie pie. I’ll see you in the morning.” Patton whispered, quietly leaving the room and leaving the door open just a crack. He settled down in the guest bedroom, taking a shower and brushing his teeth. Patton fell asleep about twenty minutes later.

——

Virgil shot up in his bed, tears streaming down his face. His chest heaved with heavy breaths as his mind tried to make sense of where he was.

Another nightmare. 

Virgil hiccuped, wiping his eyes. He noticed that Patton was nowhere in sight. He was probably asleep. Should he wake him up? He really, really didn’t want to be alone right now. It was dark and scary! Plus, Janus said that Virgil could ask Patton for help if he had a nightmare!

Janus... He wanted Janus. 

Virgil shakily stood up, making his way to the door. He opened it and looked into the dark hallway, whimpering at the silence. He assumed that Patton was in the spare bedroom, and his assumptions were proved to be correct when he heard a snore coming from said bedroom.

Virgil walked quickly down the hallway and opened the door to the guest bedroom, shuddering at the darkness. He treaded to the large bed, swallowing his fear as he reached a shaking arm out to Patton. He touched Patton’s shoulder, giving it a gentle nudge.

“P-Patton...? Pl-Please wake up...! I had a n-nightmare, and I’m sc-scared!” He whimpered out, tears escaping from his eyes. 

Patton’s eyes opened slowly, and at the sight of Virgil in distress, he instantly woke up. He sat up and opened his arms, offering a hug to Virgil, who quickly accepted it. He slowly rocked back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on the poor thing’s back gently.

“Oh, sweetie, it’s alright, I’m here... I’m right here. Shhh, _shhhh_...” Patton let out a comforting rumble as he cooed to Virgil, hoping he could soothe him. 

After a while, Virgil’s tears were reduced to quiet hiccups and sniffles. He yawned, exhausted from the amount of crying he just did. Patton laid down with Virgil in his arms, who gently grabbed Patton’s night shirt in his tiny hands. 

“Shh, you’re okay... Just go to sleep, honey, I’ll be here. I won’t let anything get to you,” Patton softly wiped the remaining tears on Virgil’s cheeks away with his thumbs, smiling when he nuzzled into his chest. “I promise.” 

After a few minutes, they were both fast asleep.

——

When Janus opened the door, he was initially worried of what he would walk in to see. What if Virgil was terrified of Patton? He tried to ready himself if that was the case, but realized he didn’t need to as he slithered into the living room.

Patton and Virgil were finishing a puzzle, and Virgil had a gentle smile on his face as Patton quietly talked about his favorite plants. Suddenly, Virgil noticed Janus in the doorway and stood up.

“Janus!” Virgil exclaimed, quickly running over to give the naga a hug. Janus scooped his hatchling into his arms and peppered gentle kisses all over his face, causing Virgil to happily giggle.

“Virgil, my sweet hatchling! I’m happy to see you and Patton are getting along.” Janus smiled, looking over to see Patton heading towards them. Virgil looked up at Janus, smiling brightly. 

“Yeah! We did two whole puzzles! We had to finish that one today, though because I was too tired to do it last night.” Virgil said happily, not hesitating to speak at all. Janus was beaming with pride as he realized how happy his little human was at the moment.

“Really? You must love puzzles, huh?” He laughed at the sight of Virgil nodding quickly. Janus thought for a moment before speaking. “I’ll have to get some more, I suppose.” 

Patton and Janus’ hearts both simultaneously melted as Virgil smiled even wider. Janus kissed Virgil’s forehead before setting him down. Patton nodded when he began talking. 

“Yeah, I told him how Logan and I do puzzles while we hang out, and he was instantly enthralled with the idea,” Patton suddenly remembered how Logan stopped by. “Oh! Logan came by and wanted to know if Virgil’s eating habits had gotten any better in the past few weeks, and I told him yes. Just though I should let you know! Oh, how was the wedding?” 

Janus smiled as he thought about how it went. 

“It went perfectly. Remus threw some cake at Roman, but absolutely _nobody_ expected that to happen.” Janus rolled his eyes as he continued, “Remy and Emile had _such_ sweet vows, it was almost as sickeningly sweet as Remy’s go-to coffee order.” Patton snorted at the mental image. 

“I guess I should be on my way home, then. Thank you for letting me watch Virgil, he’s an absolute sweetheart.” Patton said, ruffling Virgil’s hair. Janus chuckled while he watched Virgil break out in giggles.

“Thank you for watching him. He seems to really like you.” The naga said, giving Patton a look of appreciation before speaking again, “Do you think you’d like to babysit again sometime? Probably not anytime soon, just in the future.” 

Patton immediately nodded, one-hundred percent on board with the idea. Virgil was happy with the arrangement too, it seemed. 

They talked a bit longer, until it was finally time for Patton to go. He crouched down to Virgil’s height so he could give him a hug. 

“I can’t wait to see you again, Virge! We’ll have to do a huge puzzle, those other ones seem too easy for you!” Patton said, standing up walking to the door. “I’ll see you later, Jan! I'll probably come over for tea in a few days if that okay!” 

“Fine by me.” Janus confirmed with a smile, “It was great having you over, Patton.”

And with a final goodbye from Virgil, Patton walked out the door and went home. Janus turned to Virgil and spoke. 

“Why don't we finish up that puzzle that you two were working on before I came home?” He asked, smiling when his hatchling agreed and walked back to the coffee table to finish the project. 

Janus was beyond glad to see that Virgil had reacted so well to Patton, but it wasn’t really a surprise.

After all, Janus knew first hand just how caring Patton was.


End file.
